Spirit
by psychic chick
Summary: Rapunzel has been seeing Gothel's spirit. She has been going around killing  or trying to  people. Read and review plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Tangled story. Tangled isn't my favorite movie. The Princess and the Frog is, then Mulan, then Tangled, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Alice In Wonderland. So don't get all worked up and scream like my little sister's friends did when I told them that Tangled isn't my favorite movie. Please review this after you read this. Anyone is welcome to review so you don't have to login to review. I allow anonymous reviews. YAY! I once wrote a story for Tangled, but now it's deleted. But I still have a document that I wrote a different Tangled story on and only shared it with RapunzelandEugeneFitzherbert *waves* I didn't post that story, and I probably never will. I hope you get this story, and you MUST review so I can know what you think of it. I want me and my story to be popular, like a lot of other people. So will you review? Pwetty Pwease? **

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was lying her bed late at night. She couldn't sleep. "It's all because of that story Flynn told me," she muttered to herself. Flynn had told her a story about a girl who had died in this very kingdom, and her spirit haunted who lived here. Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about that girl, and she was afraid. Would she be next? She sat up in bed and glanced around the room. And suddenly…she saw someone. It wasn't a girl. It was Gothel. Rapunzel was so shocked, she couldn't scream. Mother Gothel looked old, older than old—her skin was a ghostly pale, her eyes were red, her fingernails were long, pointy and red. Her skin was wrinkly, and she was wearing that black cloak. There was just one problem. She looked a bit…see through. And…was that a knife she was holding? Slowly, Rapunzel pulled herself out of bed. She went over to the Mother Gothel thing and stepped on it. Instantly, the Mother Gothel thing disappeared. Rapunzel ran back into her bed and dove under the covers. She must've been seeing things. After all, it was late, and she couldn't Flynn's story out of her mind.<p>

The next night, Rapunzel was just drifting off to sleep when she saw the Gothel thing again. This time, Rapunzel was prepared. She went over and stepped on Gothel's foot. She gasped. Nothing happened. And then Mother Gothel raised her knife. "You," Gothel said in a scratchy voice. "You were the one who did this to me!"

Rapunzel grabbed her fist and wrestled the knife from Gothel. "No!" she cried. "It was you! If you hadn't tried to kill Flynn then he wouldn't have cut my hair! It's your fault." She threw the knife at Gothel and ran out of the room.

In the safety of the kitchen, Rapunzel thought about what she had seen.

_It's not Mother Gothel. It's her spirit, and it all makes sense. She wants to get revenge on me. But what if I was just seeing._

And suddenly, something made her realize that it had been the spirit of Mother Gothel. She saw Gothel's spirit, she knew it was, she had seen it. She was going to have to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I have writing this chapter for so long! I wrote this a few times, read it, didn't like it, and erased it. I repeated the steps a few times, and now I FINALLY have this! ;D BTW, this chapter might be short I'm updating another story.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had snuck out of the palace. She was going to Mother Gothel's old cottage in which Gothel had lived in when she was young. Rapunzel tried to recall every detail Gothel had told her about the location of the cottage. She remembered when she had Gothel about this cottage and Gothel had told her, "It is nestled in the middle of the forest, on the edge of the kingdom, where no other person has explored." She remembered Gothel telling her about the wolves living there, but she quickly shook the thought out of her mind. She was strong. Rapunzel could handle anything, couldn't she? Plus she was a princess! She knew practically every inch of her kingdom—well, sort of. She had studied a book about her kingdom in her library. It was very interesting.<p>

"We're almost there," she whispered to Pascal who was camouflaging on her shoulder. "I can't see the kingdom anymore. All I see is…trees." As she walked deeper in the forest, she thought she could make out a small cottage.

"I see it!" Rapunzel shouted excitedly. She crept towards it and peeked inside the window. There was the spirit of Mother Gothel. She was sharpening the blade of her knife and murmuring stuff to herself. Rapunzel gripped her own little pocket knife she had brought tightly and hid behind a tree.

Gothel floated out the door. Rapunzel held her breath. She darted out from behind the tree, and faced Mother Gothel.

Gothel's eyes locked with Rapunzel's. "You again," she said.

"Yes," Rapunzel replied. "I hope you've learned that it's _your _fault you turned into dust. And now I have come to reward you for keeping me safe in that tower." The knife gleamed in Rapunzel's fist. She tightened her grip on the knife.

"And what would that be?" Mother Gothel asked. Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"This is your reward!" Rapunzel said. She held her her knife high up in the air.

"Is that all you've got?" Gothel said. "I have come to get rid of you. It is your fault you left the tower and went out with that wanted thief. He would've never left you, and then you wouldn't have come back with me. Your hair would have never cut! It's your fault! So here is your reward, Rapunzel. And you can say good-bye to your beloved Flynn Rider forever!"

Rapunzel froze. She couldn't go anywhere. Gothel had cornered her. She watched in horror as the knife sliced through the air, heading straight towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT! Now all I have to do is start getting ideas for the next chapters. Please review, I really appreciate them. And if you do review, then you'll get a FREE monkey AND a cookie! <strong>

**Peace, love, and monkeys,**

**lilMonkeyCupcakes **


End file.
